Two's a Party, Three's a Crowd
by KWE.1992
Summary: When Gilligan overhears some news, he runs to tell everyone about it before getting the full story. Find out what happens when a different game of telephone goes wrong...:) R/R! I love to get feedback!
1. The News

Two's a Party, Three's a Crowd

Disclaimer: Sherwood is responsible for the show and it's cast!

When Gilligan overhears something and opens his mouth, you know there is bound to be trouble...

It was a seemingly normal day on Gilligan's Island. The sun was shining, and the weather was nice and cool. The smells of fresh warm pancake aroma began to fill the air. Gilligan was walking through the jungle collecting bananas for breakfast when he sees his ape friend Gladys. " Hey Gladys, no I don't have time to play this morning.." He says as he tries to pull away. Gladys makes a few noises and Gilligan gets a bit worried. " Don't worry girl, it will be alright. Come on we can go see the professor and tell him you aren't feeling well." he says. He leaves the basket of fruit and walks his friend back down the path. He comes across Mrs. Howell as she is taking her morning stroll. " Oh hello Gilligan, and Gilligan's little friend!" She beams as she pinches the cheek of the first mate. He looked a bit worried. " What's a matter dear boy? Aren't you well?" She asks. " Oh I'm fine Mrs. Howell, it's just- Gladys here isn't feeling too well and I was going to take her to the professor so he could maybe look over her but I have to get the bananas I left for breakfast so Skipper doesn't get mad, could you please take her for me? It would really help me out?" He asked. Lovey went wide eyed. Her? Take the Ape? Lovey smiled at the bumbling first mate and agreed as she extended a gloved hand to the ape that gently took it. " You're right Gilligan, she does look a bit unwell. Don't worry I can take her…"She walked swiftly back to camp and right to the professor's hut.

Just as Gilligan was walking back with a basket full of bananas, he stumbled a bit dropping them all over the sand. Gladys his ape friend was just leaving the professor's hut. She handed Gilligan his hat and took a few bananas and hurried off back to the jungle. " Gee thanks for the help.." he said. He picked them up and overheard the conversation in the professor's hut. " Well I'm sure everything will be fine. A new baby will be a wonderful addition on the island.." he was saying. Gilligan stopped in his tracks and peered inside the hut. He saw Mrs. Howell sitting next to the professor talking. He nearly dropped the bananas he had been collecting.

He grabbed up all the bananas and raced to the table and ran right into the skipper. " Gilligan why are you in such a hurry?" he asked as he grabbed the basket of sandy bananas from his first mate. " I need Mr. Howell have you seen him?" He began talking in a flurry. The girls came over and set breakfast on the table. "What's wrong with Gilligan?" The movie star asked as she stared at the first mate. " I'm not sure- GILLIGAN! Will you just slow down and tell us what you heard?!" The skipper said. At this point Thurston Howell was strolling to the group ready to eat with a mixed drink in hand. He heard all the commotion and wandered what was up. " Heavens to Tiffany what is going on out here?" He asked as he sat with the group. " Well Mr. Howell we are just waiting on Gilligan to tell us the same thing. Now GO on Gilligan, tell us what you were saying." Skipper said once more.

" Well I was in the jungle getting bananas and I saw Mrs. Howell while she was walking and asked her to take Gladys to see the professor because I had to get bananas I left in the jungle. When I was coming back I dropped the bananas and Gladys ran past me after taking a few and….and I overheard the professor talking to and he was telling her that a b-a-b-y would be good to have on the island,so I was coming to find Mr. Howell to tell him!" He said. " Well that's just great! What do you think about that Mr. How-" Skipper looked down and saw the millionaire passed out into the sand. " Why did he do that?" Gilligan asked as he took a bite of his breakfast, " All I said was Mrs. Howell was having a b-a-b-y.." Skipper just shook his head. " Good going Gilligan.."

They fanned Mr. Howell with his money and Ginger got him some water. He came too and looked so shocked. " Mr. Howell how exciting! A baby is wonderful!" Skipper said as he patted the shocked millionaire's back. " It will be so exciting. We can take turns playing and oh I can teach the baby about animals!" MaryAnn said excitedly. " Animals? Who needs animals when you have Hollywood! I can teach him or her all about acting Mr. Howell!" Ginger squealed excitedly. " Yeah, yeah me too! I can teach it something too, Skipper!" Gilligan said excitedly. " Oh? And what would that be Gilligan?" He asked the first mate. " I can teach the baby how to tie knots!" Gilligan said as he pulled some rope from his pocket. The millionaire chuckled. " Well the baby will be a Howell- he will learn the ways of the stock market. How to live, breath, and eat money. He will be christened at the Harvard Club and take his first steps on the polo field!" The millionaire beamed. He was already thrilled with the prospect of being a father. Little did the castaways know...

Pretty soon the commotion died down. The professor made his way to camp and joined the others. " Where is Mrs. Howell?" the Skipper asked. " She went to go nap- she said she was a bit tired.." the professor said. The others all smiled.

Poor Gilligan had no idea what kind of can of worms he had just opened…. ( tbc)


	2. Making Plans

After dinner, everyone parted ways for the evening and retired to their was chatty and excited about the new castaway joining their little group.

As the castaways got ready for bed, Gilligan had a lot on his mind. " Man, what a day…" Skipper said smiling as he got into his hammock. Gilligan nodded. He couldn't help but wonder. " Hey skipper?" he asked as he got in his hammock. " What is it Gilligan, I'm trying to rest…" the captain mumbled from the bunk below.

" Where do babies come from?" he asked innocently. The skipper rolled his eyes and got a bit frustrated. He sat up a little. " Didn't your parents ever teach you about the birds and the bees?" he asked. " Birds and bees? What does that have to do with-" " Oh never mind Gilligan, just go to bed. You can ask the professor tomorrow.." he turned over and snored.

Gilligan just laid awake in his hammock for a while before falling asleep.

The next morning, Mr. Howell was up early staring at his sleeping wife. He was so excited about becoming a dad and taking his son to the Harvard Club. " Lovey...psst. Lovey!" he called from his bed. Lovey tossed and turned. " Goodmorning Thurston." she smiled. " Can I get you anything my dear? Eggs and coconut milk? Would you like me to fluff your pillows?" he asked.

Lovey raised a brow at her husband unsure of what had gotten into him or what he wanted. " Well, to tell you the truth I think I want some eggs and guava jelly, and maybe some pancakes.. It sounds delicious!" Lovey said as she stretched. Thurston made a face. That combination didn't sound too appetizing. " Whatever you want my dear, you just sit in bed and relax, it will be just like at home, breakfast in bed. My darling." He kissed his wife and skipped right out of the hut. " I hope he hasn't dipped into his private stock before breakfast again…" She said.

He went over and found Ginger and MaryAnn cooking breakfast for the day. " Oh girls, could you please cook Mrs. Howell some breakfast? She will have turtle eggs, and guava jelly...it sounds like something a yale man may have on his pallet, but never the less if Lovey wants it she can have it. Oh and bring a little extra too...maybe some pancakes? And some fresh bananas!" He said before trotting back off.

The girls just laughed. " I don't know who is having cravings- him or Mrs. Howell?" Mary Ann said. " I know one thing for sure- Mr. Howell is going to milk it for all its worth." Ginger replied with a laugh. They got to work and delivered the feast to the Howell hut before sitting down with the others for breakfast.

The usually talkative Gilligan was picking at his food. He had just had a conversation with the professor and wasn't up to eating. " What's the matter Gilligan? Is the food not good?" Ginger asked.

" No- no, it's great.." he said as he gulped down his coconut milk. " Since the professor is off trying to find more of that resin, I thought maybe we could all pitch in and start helping the Howells, you know, with preparing for the little arrival.." the skipper says.

" Yeah, that's not a bad idea at all- Ginger and I can take Mrs. Howell and work on some clothes!" Ginger squealed. " Yes! While you three do that, Gilligan and I can teach Mr. Howell how to diaper coconuts…whaddaya say Gilligan?" He asked as he patted the first mate's back. " Oh no skipper, you can't make me diaper anything!" he said. The skipper put a hand on his shoulder. " What was that little buddy?" he asked. " I said I'll be eager to help you and Me. Howell." he replied as he stared at the skipper making the girls laugh…

…..

A while later, The skipper had the table full of scraps and pins given to him by the girls. He demonstrated to Gilligan and the wolf of Wall Street exactly what they had to do. " Here, now you try Mr. Howell…" he said.

" I'll have you know a Howell has never changed a diaper. If the men at the club heard about this they would be appalled. This is something for a _Yale_ man…" he said. The skipper chuckled. " There now, try this one.." he said. Gilligan was at the other end of the table. " Look Skipper, look I can do it watch!" He stabbed the pin right into the side and coconut milk ended up all over his big buddy and Mr. Howell who just stood there. " Oops...looks like this needs to be changed.." Gilligan said before tossing the coconut down. The skipper belted him right in the stomach with his hat. " No more messing up Gilligan, go sit down there and cut more scraps!" The skipper said as he rolled his eyes.

" Why me Mr. Howell? Why is it always me!?" the skipper asked.

Meanwhile, the girls were busy in the hut attempting to make clothes out of older clothes and scraps they had from the wreckage and from crates that had washed ashore. " How's it going Mrs. Howell?" Ginger asked. Lovey held up her creation she had been working on. Mary Ann's eyes went wide. " Well, for a creature that has 3 legs and two arms I would say it's perfect…" she said. " Oh pooh, I'm no good at this.." Lovey said as she tossed her sewing project aside. " It takes some practice Mrs. Howell don't worry." Ginger said. The girls took a break and snacked a little and gossiped.

Around dinner time, the professor was still gone and it was raining. They all ate in their own huts. The girls joined Gilligan and the Captain. " How did you men do today?" they asked. " Well we managed to diaper most of the coconuts Mr. Howell is a natural." the skipper chuckled. " Gilligan however, needs to stay away from diapering anything.." he added and rolled his eyes. The girls talked a bit. " Mrs. Howell didn't do so well with the sewing." Ginger laughed and held up the outfit. The millionaires had quite a bit to learn.

" Hey, maybe we should throw them a party and then instead of making them do stuff we just make it all for them and give it to them as gifts…" Gilligan suggested. " Gilligan- that's not a bad idea. We can have a baby shower for the Howells. You and I can get the professor to help make a bamboo bassinet and then you girls can make the clothes and lots of good food and cake, and we can even catch a bore for some delicious spare ribs…" Skipper said smiling. He and the girls made plans and they all got to work to surprise the Howells.

Gilligan spent the next afternoon carrying some bamboo to the skipper when he came across the professor walking back to the camp. " Gilligan where are you going with all that bamboo?" he asked... " To Skipper, we are working on something top secret, we are making a bassinet, and we are going to have a huge shower for the baby, although I don't know why a baby would want a shower..." he said. Professor raised a brow remembering Gladys and laughed. The first mate had probably told the others about Gladys. " Well sure let me help you. I will go take this resin back to camp and then I'll join you and the Skipper..." he said. Little did he know…

TBC…..


	3. The Shower

After working on the top secret shower for three months the castaways were almost ready to have their baby shower and surprise their friends. They had been working on everything they would need so the Howells naturally wouldn't have to lift a finger.

" You think Mrs. Howell will feel well enough to do the party tomorrow night?" The Skipper asked the Professor.

He had just emerged from the Howell hut where he had looked over a sick Mrs. Howell. " She should be fine." He nodded. He still had no idea that the others considered her to be the one with the baby on the way.

The others were working hard on baking goodies and planning party games and wrapping the gifts. Gilligan had been busy carving out a wood ship for the Howell baby when Gladys came up on him and took a seat in his lap, nearly crushing Gilligan's scrawny legs. " Gee Gladys, don't you think you need to lay off the bananas?" He asked. The ape chattered back at him. " Okay, I'm sorry. You just can't sit on my anymore. Either you're getting bigger or I'm getting smaller." he said. The ape grabbed his boat and scurried away into the jungle. " Gee now I have nothing to give to the Howells tomorrow…" He mumbled to himself. He collected some fruit for lunch and headed back to camp. He saw the others showing off what they made.

" Here comes Gilligan now with the fruit...what were you doing Gilligan, did you get lost along the way?" The captain asked with a bit of snark behind his voice. He softened up when he noticed his little buddy looked sad.

" What's wrong Gilligan?" he asked.

The others now looking concerned looked over at him. " Well, I was making a toy ship and Gladys came over and grabbed it right up and took it. I tried to tell her it wasn't for her but it was a gift for baby Howell. I think she wanted it for herself. Now I have nothing to give them." He sighed. Mary Ann reached over and gave him a hug. " We made plenty of stuff Gilligan, you can give Mrs. Howell something we made." she smiled. Gilligan nodded and perked up.

They all finished working well into the night and early the next morning to make everything perfect. " This is going to be one party the Howell's will never forget." The captain said.

…

The next evening came and the others had a huge spread on their communal picnic table spread out and music playing and then they had a large display of gifts laid out. Everyone stood waiting around for the Howells to show up.

" Any sign of the Howells?" The Skipper asked as he looked around for the guests of honor.

" Not yet!" MaryAnn replied. She was so excited to see their faces when they came to the campsite.

They of course had put the professor in charge of getting the guests of honor which he was doing, in the middle of the jungle. He had gone to fetch Gladys and some of the other apes on the island they had befriended. He was walking them down just as the Howells approached at the same time.

"SURPRISE!" They cheered.

Lovey and Thurston looked quite surprised. " Thurston- what is going on?" she asked. The Professor in turn looked at the others and back to the Howells and down at Gladys and figured it out. " OH NO.." he said.

Thurston took Lovey to sit at the head of the table once he figured out it was a baby shower. He smiled as he stood by his wife.

The Captain held up his drink and he was making a toast at the Professor walked over...

" We all wanted to surprise you two with a nice little baby shower. You do so much for us Mrs. Howell, we just wanted to return the favor and tell you just how excited we are for the baby! To Baby Howell!" he raised a glass.

Lovey's eyes went wide as they all toasted. Thurston bent down to kiss her cheek, but she looked mortified. The others all thought she was? How could this have happened?"

" Thurston...is this a joke?" She raised a brow as she looked up at her husband. " A joke? Lovey what do you mean?" he asked. " Thurston- I don't understand. I'm not even...there is no baby? Who told you this?" Lovey asked.

The millionaire looked mortified, and was turning the same shade of pale his wife was. He was truly embarrassed. The music stopped and everything went quiet. The professor spoke up. " Here is the mom to be...how on earth did this happen?" he asked.

"Gilligan told us he saw you two talking in your hut a few months ago about a baby so naturally we all assumed that she was the one…" The Skipper trailed off and gave his little buddy a hat right in the shoulder.

They all turned and looked at a very red faced Gilligan. He looked so embarrassed. Skipper went over. " I want you to tell us right now how all of this got twisted! That's an ORDER!" The captain barked at his first mate.

The other's were all waiting for an answer.

" Well….well I passed by Gladys in the jungle a few months ago while picking bananas, and she didn't look well so I was going to take her to see the professor and Mrs. Howell was walking to, so she took Gladys for me so I could get the bananas back without getting in trouble. When I came back to camp, I sort of dropped all the bananas and Gladys took a bunch while I was picking them up, she left without telling me what happened and I overheard the Professor and Mrs. Howell talking about a baby, so then I thought she was...because I learned about the birds and the bees, so that's why I told all of you.." he said.

" I'm really sorry Mr and Mrs. Howell…" he apologized.

" That's quite alright dear boy." Lovey said, as a smile crept up on her face. " You were just trying to do the right thing. All of you were. But this whole time it was Gladys who is having the baby, not me!" She said.

" We cannot let a good party goto waste, can we?" She asked.

The others all followed her lead.

" Gee all that confusion over the ape and Mrs. Howell…" the professor chuckled as he looked at the skipper. " Gilligan can get _anything_ confused. His heart is always in the right place professor, even if his head isn't" he said.

Gilligan sat by Gladys as they served her the banana and coconut cream cake they made, and instead of eating it she threw it right at Gilligan, making them all laugh.

The 7 sat back and enjoyed the party….even if Gilligan did manage to make a mess of things and get things twisted, they still could manage to forgive him and make light of whatever mess he made of things.

The END!


End file.
